How I Met Your Mother
by TCGeek
Summary: The day Derek and Angie met was a day that neither of them would ever forget, even after seven years of marriage. So why when they try to tell their children about the day, do they come up with two completely different stories? Pointless fluff. Sorry.


**Hey! :waves:**

**Sorry to put a break in "How Strong Are You Now?" but I've been wanting to get this up for awhile. This is a story for Zazellove on deviantart (Benihime Gunner here), who requested some Derek and Angie fluff. **

**So, here it is. Honestly for some reason I'm not too happy with how this turned out, but I can't quite put my finger on why. **

**Oh well, I guess I hope you guys like it...? :shrug:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As Derek Stiles walked into his bedroom on a late Wednesday night, shut, and locked the door behind him, he couldn't help but let a dazed smirk spread across his lips at the sight he was greeted with.

"Are they asleep?"

Derek smiled at his wife of nearly seven years as she spoke to him from their bed, waiting facing him in the middle of the mattress wearing nothing but a slinky nightie and a smile. She was of course referencing their twin five year-olds – the same ones that seemingly never went to sleep on time under the jurisdiction of their father.

"Oh yeah…" he replied with a grin. "They're out – I made sure of it."

Angie giggled as she watched her husband nearly vault towards her, grabbing her legs and forcefully pulling them out from under her until her back crashed onto the mattress with a shriek. She laughed harder as Derek climbed on top of her quickly, lips latching onto hers firmly as his strong hands caressed her skin. Giggles gave way to pleasant sighs with the occasional chuckle as their bodies slid against each other, exactly the same way their tongues were.

Derek pushed himself off of her and onto his knees, fiercely grabbing at his t-shirt and yanking it over his head. It was promptly whipped across the room as Angie just smiled at him, finding his urgency in the situation… cute.

"We haven't had sex in _way_ too long…" he said in a husky lustful whisper, removing his glasses and all but throwing them onto the nightstand, to which they slid off and onto the floor.

Angie just giggled as his lips came down on hers again, muffling her point, though she pulled away to talk. "Derek – it's been, what… four days? And look… you're still alive." she joked sarcastically, earning a pout from her husband as he hovered over her.

"Angie, let me explain something to you…" he started, still hovering at arm's length over top of her. She raised an eyebrow as if to edge him on. "When one is able to land a wife as crazily hot as you…" he began, seeing her giggle, "…four days, is absolute, undeniable, _torture_… Serious."

The blonde smiled. "Well, honey…" she started. "I never meant to torture you… I guess I'll just have to a-ahh…"

Her reply was interrupted as soft lips came down on the top of her neck, hot breath in her ear as he impatiently nibbled and kissed at the sensitive skin in the way that drove her nuts.

"O-Okay…" she breathed, closing her eyes as fingernails raked through his hair. "Y-You're right – four days is way too long."

"Heh…" Derek chuckled, muffled as he kissed down her neck and across her collarbone, pulling the strap to her nightgown off of her shoulder when he found it getting in his way. "I figured you'd come around…"

The surgeon breathed against his wife's skin as his mouth moved back towards her neck, drying the small bit of moisture his kisses had left. His lips turned up into a smile when he felt a hand on the drawstring to his sweatpants, untying it so slowly that it was nearly a painful tease, one that prompted the brunette to lean forward again and claim his wife's lips. With a quick dance of their tongues Angie picked up the pace, realizing that her teasing was no match for the way her husband made love – as shown perfectly by the fact that every time she tried to hold out, impatience and lust took over as he simply smiled, knowing that he could still drive her just as crazy as he did the first time this had ever happened.

Derek chuckled lustfully as Angie sat herself up with him seated between her legs, leaning back onto her arms and arching her back just slightly in the way that never failed to make him want to rip every last piece of clothing off of her. So he did just that, sliding the nightgown on her over her head where it joined his previously discarded shirt on the floor across the room.

Angie giggled as she watched Derek admire her body, trailing his hands up her skin as his eyes followed. And just when she prepared herself to be completely mauled, the nurse was surprised when a pair of hands gently grabbed her face, brushing outward and through her hair right before a gentle, loving kiss was placed on her lips, followed by a deeper one. She opened her eyes with a smile when he pulled back and he mirrored it, before it quickly turned mischievous.

"…Can I maul you now?"

Angie laughed. "Please do."

A shriek was heard from the nurse as the doctor did just what he had been granted permission to do, jumping on top of his wife as she giggled from behind his unrelenting kisses. He sat up on his knees and clapped his hands twice to cut off the light from the lamp at the side of the bed, his wife groaning loudly in response.

"Derek! How many times do I have to explain this to you…?! We don't… have… a clapper!"

The surgeon looked over at the lamp with a perplexed expression. "Are you sure we didn't buy one? I thought we did."

"Is the lamp off right now?" Angie asked sarcastically, earning a roll of the eyes.

"Oh well…" Derek said back with a grin. "Looks like it's a "lights on" kind of night, then…"

Angie was fully ready to fight the notion and yell at him for suggesting it, but when a strong hand ran up the inside of her thigh and lips came down on hers again, she simply reached behind her with a smile and clicked off the lamp without another word.

Yelling at him could always wait until later.

--

"I swear, honey - we could do that twenty times a day and I'd never get sick of it…"

Angie giggled at Derek's statement as she ran her fingers lazily through his hair, his head resting on her chest. The two of them were tangled in their sheets and with each other, though neither seemed to mind, especially as they still struggled to catch their breath.

"I know, Derek… you do tell me that a lot."

He turned his head up to look at her with a tired smile, rolling onto his stomach and swinging his leg over her body, his hair in complete disarray, just like always.

"Well you should take it as a compliment, Angie." he gently scolded with a smile.

"Oh, I do." she replied, straightening his hair with her fingers. "And you should take that same compliment for yourself – I swear it gets better every time."

Derek smiled warmly and craned his neck upward for a kiss, which was sweetly answered with all the passion and the love that Angie had given him since they had said "I do". As they pulled apart and touched noses she gently stroked his cheek with her thumb and smiled at him, kissing his forehead gently as he hugged her tightly to him.

Angie had been sitting up that whole time, and fed up with it, Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flat and into his chest, sweeping her hair from her face as he kissed her over and over again. She smiled from behind their kisses, her heart beating tenderly – even seven years later, he always knew exactly how to hold her.

Rolling gently onto his back, Derek pulled Angie close to him and chuckled when she slung her leg over him, one of the many little gestures that never failed to make him smile. He kissed her forehead and snuggled up next to her, letting the sounds of her slow, steady breathing lull him into a much-needed slumber.

"This is still my favorite way to fall asleep…" he murmured, closing his eyes gently.

"Mmm… me too…"

Silence wafted between the two but it was not awkward in the least, instead sweet – it just signified the sincerity in both of their words and showed that talking wasn't necessary for them to know how one another felt.

"…'Night Derek… I love you."

Derek smiled. "G'night Ang – I love you too."

Angie sighed peacefully as she repositioned her head, snuggling further into her husband as she prepared to get some much-needed sleep.

When…

"_Mooooom?!"_

"_Daaaaadddyy?!"_

Silence hung in the Stiles' bedroom after both twins had called them, though both of their eyes were open.

"Please tell me I didn't just hear that." Derek whispered.

Angie sighed. "No, you did, because so did I…"

She went to sit up when she was pulled promptly back down with a roll of her eyes and a slight chuckle, held hostage by her husband's firm embrace.

"It's okay – they're not screaming or dying or anything… maybe if we just be quiet they'll go back to sleep." Derek whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Fat chance." Angie replied.

"_Mooooooommmyyy?!"_

"_Daaaaaaad!?"_

Now the twins had switched names, earning a groan from both parents.

"Mommy and Daddy are sleeping and you should be too! Go to bed!"

Angie glared at Derek as she rolled out of bed. "Don't listen to Daddy, we'll be right there…"

"Angieeeee…!" Derek whined, sitting up quickly to grab for her again. She darted out of his grasp as he groaned loudly, crashing back down onto the mattress face first.

"Come on, this won't take long…" she said, tossing his sweatpants onto his head as he just whined some more. He sat up and pulled them on with a sigh as she tied her robe closed, the two of them exiting the room together.

"I better get laid again for this…" Derek grumbled under his breath, though not quietly enough as Angie heard him and whirled around to give him a death glare, to which he just smiled nervously.

"After you…" he smiled sweetly, wincing when she smacked him in the arm.

"_Daaddyyyy?!"_

"I'm coming, Nila…!" Derek called out, sleepily rubbing his face as he walked towards his daughter's room and Angie walked into Alex's. When she paced in and found Alex's bed empty with his sports sheets rumpled, she quickly paced out confused and stepped over into her daughter's room, sighing with relief and an irrepressible smile.

Derek was seated with his back against Nila's white headboard, his left arm around his son and his right around his daughter, who were both snuggled contently into their dad.

"Hey you two…" Angie said quietly, walking forward and taking a seat on the edge of the bed where Nila instantly crawled over and into her lap. "What's the problem?"

"I can't sleep, mommy…" Nila said quietly as Angie planted a small kiss on the top of her brown head. "And Alex can't either…"

"Why can't you sleep?" Angie asked. "Did both of you have bad dreams?"

Unseen by Angie, Derek just bit his lip as he waited for the response he knew his children would give.

"It was that book Daddy read us!" Alex piped in as Angie shot her gaze to her husband, her eyes instantly narrowing as he just chuckled.

"What book…?" she asked, trying to keep her cool, her eyes never straying from her husband, who was still laughing nervously.

"You know…" Derek interjected. "You know that Hannah Montana book that Nila got for her last birthday? Scary – told you we shouldn't have let our children have anything from that girl, including reading material – she's the 15 year old devil."

"Yeah! Dad's right!" Alex exclaimed, seeing his twin sister pout.

"She is NOOOT! Moooom!" Nila whined as Angie pulled her more into her lap.

"Its okay honey, and cut it out right now, you two…" she scolded, looking at the two boys in her life as they smiled at each other and shared a small high-five. Angie sighed and then remembered why she was annoyed to begin with, reiterating her question.

"WHAT book?!" she said louder, seeing Derek wince.

"Nila was curious, so I showed her and Alex a few pages from Mosby's…" he muttered quickly, instantly catching the look of death in Angie's eyes.

"The medical dictionary. You're serious." she simply said as flat as could be, but with a tone that showed she was disbelieving of just how bad Derek's judgment could be at times.

"They wanted to see it…!"

"They're FIVE!"

"Are we in trouble?" Alex asked quietly, receiving a reassuring hug from his father as he was pulled into his lap.

"Oh no, Alex…" Angie said with a small smile. "You guys didn't do anything wrong – it's Daddy that's in trouble."

Derek scowled.

"Daddy…?" Nila asked from Angie's arms, looking up at her dad who just smiled at her. "Can you and mommy read us a not scary story this time?"

Derek smiled and nodded, moving Alex off of his lap to go grab a book from their near overflowing bookcase, but before he could move off the bed, Alex stopped him.

"Not those books, Dad…" the boy said. "We want a different story today. A real-life one."

"A real life one? What kind of real life one?" Angie asked, looking down at Nila who was curled in her lap with her blanket.

The twins thought for a moment and then a very quiet Nila turned her head up at Angie, with a question that both parents were surprised she would ask.

"Tell us the story of where babies come from…!" she chirped.

Angie and Derek shared a quick horrified glance before the surgeon simply burst out in laughter so loud it scared both of his kids and his wife. After the initial outburst he simply put his hand over his face and laughed into it with his eyes closed, trying to muffle himself as best as he could.

"U-Um…" Angie started, starting to giggle herself as she listened to Derek nearly cry laughing. "Nila, honey…" she continued, giggles overcoming her as well. "That's a… you're not helping, Derek!"

"I'm SORRY!" he exclaimed, wiping his eyes as he calmed down to see that his daughter looked slightly embarrassed, as her father had just basically laughed right at her. He noticed this and calmed down instantly, smiling reassuringly.

"I'm not laughing at you, honey…" he said, which perked her up a bit. "That's just a very grown-up question. One you won't have to worry about learning for a very very VERY long time, if Daddy has anything to say about it."

"Until I'm how old?" she questioned hopefully, seeing her dad turn very stern suddenly.

"Thirty." he replied.

"Derek…!"

"What?!"

Angie sighed with a giggle as her husband just shrugged, seeing no problem with the dating limit set for his daughter.

"Daddy's right – that's a story for when you're just a bit older." Angie said, tousling her daughter's hair gently.

There was a short pause before Alex spoke up, a smile on his face.

"How did you and Mom meet, Dad?"

Both Derek and Angie smiled warmly and glanced at each other – both loved to reminisce about the past, and having twins definitely made that increasingly more difficult as time went on. It was hardly a fairytale but less scary than seeing a newly removed tumor in a medical dictionary, so it couldn't hurt… right?

"Well…" Derek started with a smile. "It all started at Caduceus… where Mom and Dad work right now."

"Derek…!" Angie interjected. "You're kidding, right?"

Derek stared on at her blankly for a moment before he caught the mistake.

"Oh, woops…" he said with a chuckle. "Sorry, we met at Hope Hospital… where Daddy became a doctor."

"Cool!" Alex replied.

"Did you operate on Mommy and she fell in love with you?" Nila asked sweetly, earning a small laugh from both parents.

"No, honey…" Derek replied. "Thankfully, your mom's never been sick enough for me to operate on her… that would be bad. Though, she has had her share of close calls…"

Angie frowned. "What do you mean 'close calls'?"

"Oh come on, Ang – virtually everyone we know has been infected or injured in one way or another except you, and you've had three times the near-death experiences than any of them. You have the immune system of a robot."

Both twins found this hilarious and started to giggle, as both Derek and Angie tried to quiet them down.

"Mom's a robot!" Alex said between laughs, causing Angie to give Derek another evil glare.

"I'm not a robot…!" Angie reassured. "Now calm down – do you want to hear the story or not?"

"I think maybe you should tell it…" Derek suggested. "Apparently I'm not so good with remembering things today…"

Still irked with him, Angie just nodded and pulled Nila closer to her, beginning the story of how her and Derek met.

"Well, it all started one day at Hope Hospital, on Mommy's first day at work…"

--

"Excuse me, can you point me to the conference room?"

A very distressed Angie Thompson walked in the front doors of the massive Hope Hospital, already late due to a very interesting morning.

"Yes of course – it's right down that hallway, last room on the left."

"Thanks…" she replied with a smile, heels clicking as she quickly walked away.

"_This looks great, being a half-hour late on my first fricken day..."_

Without a problem she found the right room and knocked gently, walking in simultaneously to a room full of strangers who were all staring at her.

"Sorry I'm late…!"

Stepping into the room gingerly, she noticed that it looked as though there was a party, a doctor with slicked back brown hair and an older brunette nurse standing together while everyone else was seated. They all looked considerably older than she, which wasn't hard seeing as she was only twenty-one at the time, and because of this her eyes scanned around the room looking for someone her age. After a quick glance she found a man who looked in his 20's, messy brown hair and glasses…

…fast asleep with his face mashed into the table.

--

"I was NOT sleeping…!" Derek interjected during Angie's telling of the story. "You're such a liar!"

Alex and Nila began to laugh at their feuding parents as the pair glared at each other.

"I am NOT a liar – and would you stop interrupting your children's bedtime story? If you want you can tell your version after I'm done..." Angie replied with a smile, guilting Derek just enough to get him to be quiet in the meantime.

"Oh, you better believe I will tell my version… or as it's also called, the RIGHT version…"

Angie groaned and rolled her eyes. "Anyway…"

--

Trading smiles with everyone looking at her in the room, Angie watched as the older doctor reached gently to his side and slapped the younger sleeping doctor upside his head.

"Oww…! Whaat?!" he whined, sitting up and rubbing his head as he looked at Greg.

While this was going on a brunette nurse had approached Angie, laughing at the scene between the doctors as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry… can I help you with something?" she asked Angie, who smiled nervously.

"I'm Angie Thompson, the new nurse. I'll be starting here tomorrow."

"Oh, great…!" Mary exclaimed, causing everyone in the room to look at her. "We were wondering if everything was alright… it's very nice to meet you. I'm Mary Fulton – you'll be replacing me."

"Well you were just who I was looking for…" Angie said with another smile, eyes straying over to the previously sleeping doctor that was now staring at her. "It's very nice to meet you as well."

He was definitely her age and mildly attractive, but she couldn't tell that when his glasses were cocked on his face and his hair was sticking out in all directions, matted on the right side of his head from where he had been sleeping.

"Will you get up and look like a human being, please?" Greg muttered to Derek, whose eyes were now stuck on Angie as he wiped the drool from the side of his mouth with the back of his arm, mouth agape.

"Who's that?" he asked Greg.

"The new nurse, which means your new assistant. Get. UP."

"SHE'S the new nurse?!" he asked, almost too loud as Angie heard him, though she was talking to Mary so she pretended not to be listening. "…isn't she a little too…?"

At that exact moment Mary stopped talking and Angie shot a glare over at the doctor whose eyes were on every part of her _but_ her face, which caused her to become slightly irritated.

"What's that now?" she asked, seeing Derek freeze, his eyes shooting from her chest to her face instantly. He stammered and then shrugged, sitting back down in his seat and kicking his feet up on the table before Greg promptly slapped them away. He then began talking to a male nurse that was seated next to him loudly about a trip he was going on that very same weekend, instead of joining in the conversation with his new assistant.

Angie just shook her head at his lack of professionalism and continued on. "On the way here I saw a man get hit by a car as he was crossing the street. I took him to a nearby clinic and stayed until they transferred him to St. Francis Hospital. Of course the paperwork took forever to fill out, so… yeah!"

"OH man John, it's going to be so sweet…! You should totally come – its gonna be great to get away from this place…!"

Angie's brow twitched as she turned back towards Mary and Greg, trying to block the young doctor out of her mind.

"Sounds like you had a rough morning!" Mary exclaimed, her and Greg trading a knowing smile. "Well don't you worry about being late – I completely understand." she reassured, and Angie felt relief at the situation: though only for a moment, as the younger doctor's eyes were on her again. She turned to look at him just as Greg slapped him in the back of the head again, forcing him to rise to his feet.

"Are you going to introduce yourself to your new assistant or just stand there like a dope?" Greg muttered to Derek, yanking him into a standing position and shoving him towards Angie.

She recoiled momentarily as he stumbled clumsily toward her with a goofy smile, stopping short when he was about three inches from her face.

"Hey…" he said, shaking his unkempt hair out of his eyes as best as he could, albeit unsuccessfully. "What's your name again? I wasn't listening before…"

Out of the corner of her eye Angie could see Greg put a hand over his eyes and shake his head slowly as he watched Derek's encounter with his new nurse.

"A-Angie…" she replied softly. "Angie Thompson."

"Okay. Well Angie, I'm Derek… well, um, Dr. Stiles, I guess. It's nice to meet you."

He held out his hand and she placed hers in his, donning a genuine smile at his small moment of professionalism.

"I guess you're gonna be my assistant, then? You're Mary's replacement?"

Angie nodded. "Looks like it." she said with a smile, noting that maybe if he did something to himself he would be really quite cute.

She frowned again when his eyes strayed from her face and cleared her throat loudly, causing him to snap to attention.

"Well, I look forward to working with you Angie… just remember, I never come to work on time, sleep through half the day, don't do my paperwork and never put any sort of work into my appearance. Well, later!"

--

"Oh, for the love of everything… I seriously have to stop you now…" Derek interjected, putting Angie's story to a screeching halt. "That was the most ridiculous story I think I've ever heard... and I've known Tyler since college…!"

With the twins and Angie giggling, Derek felt the need to step in and set the record straight for the sake of him keeping some sort of decency.

"Angie, there were so many things wrong with that story I don't even know where to start…! You are soo not even close…"

"I'm dead on!" Angie exclaimed with fake anger, giggling as Derek just stared on at her disbelievingly. "That's what happened that day and you know it…!"

"Dad, why's mom a liar?" Alex asked.

"She's not a liar, and you shouldn't say that – it's not nice…" Derek corrected gently, ruffling Alex's hair. "She just isn't telling the story the way it really happened… she makes Daddy look bad."

"That's because Daddy used to be irresponsible before Mommy whipped him into shape…" Angie said with a smile, seeing Derek roll his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll admit that… but I was not sleeping that day, I didn't say any of the things at the end, and I was NOT staring at your… I mean, I wasn't staring at you in a 'not nice' way. More importantly, you were not even CLOSE to being that nice that day…!"

Angie giggled and hugged Nila tighter. "Okay then Derek… if I'm so wrong, why don't YOU go ahead and tell your children how we met."

Derek sat up straight and Alex snuggled into him again as he smiled broadly.

"Gladly…"

--

"Thank you for eighteen years of dedicated service, Mrs. Fulton…"

One of the nurses spoke to Mary Fulton on her last day at Hope Hospital, most of the staff gathered in the conference room to bid her farewell and good luck. It was nearly the forty-hundredth time they had all met in that conference room…

--

"Stop right there, Derek…" Angie said, holding her hand out.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not going to let you keep going with this story if you use numbers like 'forty-hundred'..." she said matter-of-factly, seeing Derek roll his eyes.

"Fine, your majesty…" he replied, smiling when he saw her groan.

--

Seated at the table with a smile on his face, Derek looked up at Mary who was handed a small gift by Dr. Kasal as she gave him a small hug, just as everyone began to clap. She looked over at Derek and smiled back at him, taking a step towards where he was seated.

It was the one day he had brushed his hair, and although it still wasn't the neatest, it was a lot less unruly than it was every other day – that is, until Mary ruffled it thoroughly as he sighed. They all chatted for a few minutes before Greg began to laugh, turning his attention towards Derek.

"You know, one of the reasons I hate losing you the most is because I'm worried Derek's going to start coming late to work again. You're the one who kept him in line, Mary..."

Mary laughed and Derek scowled quickly, before he gave in and chuckled as well, being a good sport.

"Oh geez guys, I'm standing right here! And you don't need to worry about me – I may be young, but I'm still a doctor!"

"So, no more sobbing phone calls from you then?" Mary joked, seeing Derek roll his eyes and then turn defensive, as she reassured him that she was just joking around.

"You've grown so much since you joined us and I'm proud of you." Mary said to Derek as he stood and gave her a hug. "Work hard and you'll even surpass Dr. Kasal one day… don't forget that I believe in you."

"Thank you so much for everything, Nurse Fulton…" Derek said as he pulled from their hug. "I really appreciate you helping me out, even though I wasn't doing so well for awhile there…"

"Nonsense…" Mary stared, interrupted by the door opening, instantly catching the attention of everyone in the room.

A blonde nurse hurried into the room and shut the door behind her in a huff, cheeks flushed and breaths quickened from rushing. Even though she was slightly in a rush, Derek stopped immediately upon seeing her, his heart racing in his chest – she was absolutely beautiful.

But who was she…?

"Sorry I'm late…" she said in a cold tone, looking around. "Is Mary Fulton here?"

"That's me… can I help you?" Mary asked, seeing the young woman smile. "Oh, you must be my replacement…!"

Derek felt his heart nearly stop. "Replacement...? That means she's my…"

"I'm Angie Thompson, the new nurse…" she said with a collective glance at everyone in the room, stopping on Derek longer than anyone else as she rolled her eyes and moved on. "I'll be starting here tomorrow."

Derek recoiled at the harsh greeting but continued looking at her, as he found himself unable to look away.

"I really apologize for being late…" she continued, shooting another look Derek's way as he stepped forward to join their conversation.

"I um, saw a man get hit by a bus today so I performed an impromptu surgery in the middle of the street to save him… then as I was carrying him off to the ambulance by myself even though he was 200 pounds, I saw that a bird had been hit by that same bus, so as soon as I came back I brought the bird back to life just by holding it in my bare hands. Oh, and there was a blind man who after a few tries, I was able to give sight back to. Just a normal morning… Did I mention I can walk on water?"

Derek raised an eyebrow and the nurse shot him yet another look, unimpressed with him already, though he wasn't sure just what he had done. He just continued to lightly smile at her as Mary and Greg took over the conversation.

"Well, sounds like you had a rough morning… don't worry, I completely understand."

"Excuse me, if I can interrupt for just a second…" Derek said gingerly, a warm smile on his face as he stepped forward to see Angie give him the look of death. "Hi Angie, I'm Derek Stiles…"

Mary and Greg left them alone to get acquainted as Derek held out his hand, stunned when instead of shaking it she just crossed her arms and gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah… and?" she bit, seeing him refuse to pull his hand back.

"O-Oh…" he stammered, shocked by her attitude. "I just figured I would introduce myself, because you're going to be my new assistant – you're Mary's replacement, right?"

Angie reluctantly outstretched her hand and shook his gently as he smiled at her, returning her own smile though it was fake and laced with attitude.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm a little tired… the hybrid jet pack I invented wasn't working correctly this morning so I had to run to work – which I guess would be harder if I didn't train with Olympic athletes every week. Still – it was tiring."

Derek's eyebrows shot nearly into his hairline – this girl was something else.

"Excuse me, is Miss Thompson here yet?"

Derek watched with surprise as Angie's attitude transformed into a sweet smile instantly toward the woman at the door who was talking to her.

"There's a man on the line from St. Francis…"

"Oh, that must be about that patient! This will just take a second…" she said to the woman at the door, turning towards Derek once more.

"Well, I look forward to working with you Angie… if you need anything don't ever hesitate to ask." Derek said with a smile, trying to keep positive in the wake of his new very angry assistant.

Suddenly he was surprised when she grabbed a bottle from behind her and flicked it upward, spraying him with a foul smelling liquid that splashed all over him.

"A-Angie… what are you doing?!" he exclaimed, immediately putting a name to the foul stench – it was gasoline.

"Oh nothing." she said, lighting a match and throwing it at his feet as he burst into flames.

--

"And after Mommy lit Daddy on fire…" Derek continued, immediately silenced by Angie.

"Oh give it a REST!" Angie exclaimed. "I never lit you on fire and you know it! And I was NOT that mean!"

"Yes you were!" Derek replied. "You were all, 'I'm late to work because I was too busy lifting an 18-wheeler off of a small child'…!"

"You're ridiculous… that man was injured so I helped him because that's my job as a nurse! Not once did I ever say anything about birds or jetpacks or any of the other things that you said in there…!" Angie exclaimed, laughing so hard by the end that she could barely finish the sentence, Derek and the twins laughing along.

There was a lull before Alex looked quizzically up at his dad with a serious expression, a question on his mind.

"Dad…?"

"Yeah, bud?" he replied, looking down at his son."

"Did Mom really light you on fire?" he asked with wide eyes, seeing Derek laugh.

"No Alex, Mom didn't light me on fire that day…"

Alex's forehead furrowed. "But, she had to have lighted you on fire… she had to."

Derek grew confused. "Why do you say that?" he asked, as Alex sat up straight to look at Derek.

"Because she had to… if she didn't, why sometimes when I walk by your room when the door is closed do I hear you tell Mommy, 'Angie, you make me so hot'…? Aren't you talking about that?"

Both Derek and Angie froze completely, looking at their inquisitive son in shock.

Derek's eyes shot wide open as he turned to look at Angie quickly, whose expression mirrored his exactly. Her mouth dropped open as she tried not to laugh, shielding her face with the back of her hand as she giggled behind it softly.

"Um, A-Alex, honey…" Derek started, looking at Angie for help though she just shrugged and continued to try to hide her laughter. He searched for something to say unsuccessfully, before Angie spoke up and saved him yet again.

"That's another special way that mommies and daddies tell each other that they love each other very much… it doesn't mean that I lit Daddy on fire, because I never lit Daddy on fire. I promise."

Alex yawned and nodded, accepting of the answer as Derek just looked at his wife with relief.

"So did you and Mommy not like each other when you first met?" Nila asked.

"Not really, Nila… not at first. But, after Mommy stopped yelling at me long enough to let me take her on a date, things kind of picked up from there…" Derek said with a smile, especially as he heard Angie sigh in annoyance.

"What do you mean?" Nila asked.

"What he means is that even though we got off to a rough start, Daddy and I were meant to be together – we love each other very very much…" Angie said without hesitation, smiling at her husband who returned it. "And that's why we got married and had you guys… just because you don't like someone at first doesn't mean that you won't like them eventually – I just had to give Daddy a chance, that's all."

"B-But…" Nila started. "If you and Mommy didn't like each other at first, how did you get married?" she asked. "When did you fall in love?"

Angie and Derek looked at each other with a warm smile, each of them cradling one of their children in their lap.

"When Daddy got sick…"  
"When I got sick…"

They said it in unison, both smiling as they remembered the unfortunate experience that had finally brought them together.

"Tell that story!" Alex exclaimed, feeling himself be lifted into his Dad's arms.

"That's a story for another night…" Derek said as he stopped in front of Angie so she could kiss her son goodnight. He carried him back to his bedroom as Angie tucked Nila in, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Do you really love Daddy…?" Nila asked Angie, eyes barely open.

"Yes honey – I love your Daddy more than anything in the world…" she replied, kissing her cheek. "Don't you ever worry about that…"

Nila nodded and yawned again as Angie stood and walked from her room, blowing her a kiss goodnight as she closed the door, walking toward Alex's room.

"Goodnight, Alex…" Angie said as she leaned in her son's door.

"Goodnight Mom…" he replied softly, already half asleep.

Angie smiled as she walked back to hers and Derek's bedroom, seeing him seated on the edge of the bed with a smile on his face, staring at her.

"What…?" she asked, closing the door behind her as she walked forward and he pulled her onto his lap, wrapping her up in a big hug as he kissed her forehead.

"I know we got off to a rough start…" Derek said with a serious stare, "…but I just want you to know how happy I am – how I couldn't see my life any other way than with you, Angie…"

Angie smiled and leaned forward with a small 'aww', kissing Derek gently on the lips.

"I'm serious…" he said, pulling back. "You made me happier than I've ever been when you agreed to go out on a date with me, and even moreso when you agreed to marry me – I literally couldn't believe that someone like you would marry me. And then… you gave me two of the most beautiful children ever and a life I've been dreaming about since I can remember… I love you to death, Ang."

Angie smiled harder, nearly tearing up as she remained curled in his lap. "And you did the same for me, Derek… I know we really over-did those stories just now, but even though we had our arguments at the beginning I somehow knew that you were the one for me as soon as we met."

Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not as SOON as we met… but close. And I mean that – I love you more than anything, honey… always have and always will."

Derek smiled and kissed Angie more passionately now, gently rolling her over and himself on top of her as she giggled.

"If nothing else, we sure did make some quick-witted kids…" Angie said right before she sighed softly, Derek's lips on her neck again before he pulled himself off and stared in her eyes.

"Yeah, thanks for bailing me out in there… twice." he said with a laugh. "But, it's true and I'll never stop saying it… you make me _so_ hot."

Angie giggled from behind her husband's kisses before he clapped twice in the air, hearing her groan loudly again.

"WE STILL DON'T HAVE A CLAPPER, DEREK!" she shouted at him, seeing him laugh hysterically at how mad it made her. He calmly rolled out of bed and turned off the light, climbing back into bed with her as he pulled her into him and kissed her cheek gently.

"I love you, Ang…" he said gently, kissing her forehead.

"Love you too, honey…" she replied, snuggling into him more.

A brief silence passed.

"Any chance we could…"

"Absolutely not."

"Alright then…"

A brief disappointment passed through Derek before he smiled and hugged Angie tighter, latching his arms around her until she sat up and smiled at him, kissing him softly.

"I love you – sweet dreams."

Derek smiled. "You too – and I love you too, Ang."

They may not have been in love right from the start, but as Derek Stiles laid in bed with his wife that night thinking of her and his sleeping children, he realized that no matter how it started, it couldn't have turned out more perfect.

* * *

**It was kind of cute, I guess...? :another shrug:**

**Oh well, mild smut and pointless fluff ftw!**

**Next Hostage chapter is about a third of the way done :D**


End file.
